18 August 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-08-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *This was the eighth in a record retrospective that highlighted rock groups on the eve of punk, and features The Faces. * Sessions *none * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''"Well hello there fans, as we move relentlessly on with our sorties into the best of British, we come to my own all time favourite band. The Faces."'' *Faces: Stay With Me (album - A Nod's As Good As A Wink...To A Blind Horse) Warner Bros. K 56006 *''"And that brings back many memories of listening to the lad''s'', good sweaty nights, and that's from the LP A Nod's As Good As A Wink and as a single it got to Number 6 in the winter of 1972. And of course The Faces had their origins in The Small Faces."'' *Small Faces: All Or Nothing (7") Decca F.12470 *''"and the air is full of rumours of a Small faces Revival, or get together without Ron Lane of course, it' would be nice if they managed to do it, I must admit, especially if they made records as good as that. That's All Or Nothing, and was their fourth hit but their first number one, and it managed that in 1966. This on the other hand only got to number 2."'' *Small Faces: Lazy Sunday (7") Immediate IM 064 *''"Well around the time that that was a hit I remember doing a gig with the Small Faces and indeed with The Nice at Newcastle City Hall. And I was sitting in the backstage area thinking beautiful thoughts, and our Lane gentleman came up to me and said, 'Hello John Darling, like to go for a drink?' and I thought, what an appalling bunch of people they were, but eventually I realised they were probably right and I was probably wrong. Round the same time Rod Stewart was doing this."'' *Jeff Beck Group: Jailhouse Rock (album - Beck-Ola) EMI Columbia SX 6351 *''"Producer Mickie Most working for that Gary US Bonds sound there. That's the flamboyant piano there by Nicky Hopkins and bass oof course by Ron Wood. The Jeff Beck Group. That's from the LP Cosa Nostra or Beck-ola whatever you like. And that's Jailhouse Rock. And I remember in fact the band did a couple of sessions for Top Gear around that time as well, but as they markedly non floral I stayed away from them. Bunch of rowdy people that they were. The first time I met Rod Stewart in fact, was when we were trying to record with a band named Python Lee Jackson for a devastatingly unsuccessful label that I had, and the lead guitarist Mick Gleeval brought his mate of his in to sing his song because the regular singer couldn't make it. And this is what they sang."'' *Python Lee Jackson: In A Broken Dream (7") *''"I still recognise one of Rod's best performances, Python Lee Jackson and of course that's In A Broken Dream.'' And I'm sure you're all familiar with the live version of Maybe I'm Amazed, it was always one of the band's best live numbers in fact, but this is the studio version of it which was released as a single in America only." *Faces: Maybe I'm Amazed (7") Warner Bros. 7483 *''"well musically several of the fallabout elements which preversely helped make the Faces what they were.'' That was the single version of Maybe I'm Amazed, which as I say was never release in this country. And Ronnie Lane was the first member of the band to jump overboard but he didn't too badly with because his first single release in the winter of 1974, was a chart biggie." *Ronnie Lane: How Come *''"How Come and Ronnie Lane and that got to number 11 in the charts which is rathert better than Kenny Jones did with his only single release."'' *Kenney Jones: Ready Or Not *''"Well that's Kenney Jones with Jackson Brown's Ready Or Not, his only single release, which didn't sell terribly well, despite coming in a rather attractive coloured sleeve. This next song is a number which most people associate with Jimi Hendrix, if not with Jimi Hendrix with Rod Stewart, but I always think of it as a Faces song, for this reason. About 5 or 6 years ago, I arranged to get my sister-in-law who adored, and indeed still adores Rod Stewart, into a BBC studio where the band were recording an In Concert programme, without her knowing that they were going to be on. And I mentioned it to Rod, and they started a number he and Ronnie Wood went down and started to sing a song to her."'' *Faces: Angel *''"and I also remember the audience drowning out the band'' on that, when they sang it live in Sunderland which I think was probably the best live gig I've ever been to. which just after Sunderland had beaten Arsenal in the cup semifinal the year they went on to win the cup. A couple of the Faces' chart biggies for you." *Faces: Cindy Incidentally (7") Warner Bros. K 16247 *Faces: Pool Hall Richard (7") Warner Bros. K 16341 *''"Well there may have been better bands'', but there was never a band to make you feel so good, I think. Faces only had four chart entries, and there you had two of them, Cindy Incidentally, which got to number two, and Pool Hall Richard which got to number eight, both in 1973. And of course Ron Wood when the band broke up, went on to even greater fame and fortune with the Rolling Stones. Still there in fact, but this his from his own solo LP now, his own composition, Carribean Boogie." *Ronnie Wood: Carribbean Boogie (album - Now Look) Warner Bros. K56145 *''"Well that's Carribean Boogie from Ron Wood's LP'' Now Look, and a few years ago at the BBC I had to go over to Rod Stewart's house as I had to interview him for a programme which Walters and myself were involved with. And he decided when he was being interviewed to go to a football match. He called for a special scruffy car they had so that he wouldn't be recognised by fans, and he put on a coat with a high collar and a silly hat so you couldn'tr see his face, and I said 'people will still recognise you, you know' and he said 'No no, no chance'. SO we got to the football match, and he got out with his silly hat pulled down over his eyes, and his collar across his face, and people walking past, just said, 'Hi Rod!' as he went past. He was shattered. Anyway, a couple of Rod's songs now, and the couple that you know best." *Rod Stewart: Maggie May (7") Mercury 6160 006 *Rod Stewart: Sailing (7") Warner Bros. K 16600 *''"Well you don't need anybody to tell you what those two were, Rod Stewart of course, I will tell you that much. And to give you and indication how highly I esteemed the members of the band, they were the only band who were actually invited to my wedding, and their roadies and they all came too. And this just about sums them up and it also ends of tonight's programme."'' *Faces: Had Me A Real Good Time File ;Name *a) Peel ---08-76 The Faces.zip *b) 1976-08-18 JP Faces Retrospective ;Length *b) 01:02:02 ;Other *a) Twenty separate wma files in a zip folder. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member klacktoveedesteen's mates' parents. *b) Re-edit into one 192kbps mp3 file by SIG. ;Available *a) See Peel Mailing List. *b) Mooo Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online